Talk:Tailed Beast Skill
Darkness chakra and the zero tails We should add this as a main Nope, the zero tails is not a tailed beast, it is not cannon and cannon states the 10 tail was split in to 9 (1-9 tails) so the 0 tailed is not a real tailed beast and do try to sign your posts Faustfan (talk) 14:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Proof Because sometimes, one can't fail hard enough. If people don't want to take the time to read, thats their problem.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gaara's Sand Are Gaara's sand powers really a tailed beast skill? I say this because after Shukaku was removed, he could still utilize these techniques. Was it kind of like an inherited trait? (talk) 04:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :The fact that the Third Kazekage based his Iron Sand techniques on moves he saw a One-tails host do, suggest that it is the beasts skill. Also, Gaara is the only host who have had his beast removed and have been able to fight afterwards, so how a extraction would effect a host if they survived is not known. Jacce | Talk | 07:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Also,with the resserected jinchuriki still having tailed best powers( to the point where just eating the flesh gives you powers beyond the grave) it seems like the tailed beast being sealed inside you permenatly alters you,the fact that removal kills you just makes that hard to see. (talk) 03:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Kinkaku and Ginkaku were not jinchūriki. Omnibender - Talk - 03:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes they do as displayed in chapter 564. So you could assume that if it were not for Gaaras mothers infusing her will into the sand, he could possibly still have that ability. Only difference is the jinchūriki were revived as Edo Tensi zombies (talk) 21:18, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Names and names Hi. So, I was wondering if there's an official Japanese name for "Tailed Beast Skill"? Also I just wanted to notice that the chakra cloaks are called x-bi no Kuromo (x尾の衣) in the Japanese manga and anime. Maybe you want to add that. Seelentau 愛議 09:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I know, there has never been an official term used for Tailed Beast skills in the manga or databooks. The cloak thing, I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned at one point in the past... Odd. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast Tails? Honestly, I think the Tails should be added some where. The ability acts similar to the used by Killer B and his partial transformations. Im suggesting that they are added as their own jutsu, like the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms or added onto the Jinchuriki Form pages. Anyone else think so? Transforming_Killer_Bee.JPG|The Jinchuriki forming Bijuu Tails Jinchūriki grow tails.png|The Jinchuriki forming Bijuu Tails Skarrj (talk) 10:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be called partial transformation. --Elveonora (talk) 11:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it's been mentioned in an article on here about the Jinchuriki are able to partially manifest body parts of their respected Beasts. On the Tailed Beast page.. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that should suffice, though from what we've seen in this chapter, I believe that "so and so's Jinchūriki Forms" articles will be needed soon. We have those for the other hosts. Omnibender - Talk - 23:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't it possible to create a combined article for all jinchūriki transofrmations? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that would be a bad idea seeing as the page would be extremely long (probably the size of Naruto Uzumaki's page) because we would have to tell about each change for all tailed-beast for each tail. Plus I like the way it is now :P Joshbl56 01:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I think that they should be added onto the Jinchuriki forms pages as partial transformation, anyone else think so? Also, if this is the case, someone should make pages for people like Han and Roshi Skarrj (talk) 01:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) All 9 skills I had to mention all 9 tailed beasts. Leaving the five and seven tailed beasts out at this point when all revived jinchūriki were showing off their tailed beast skills is rediculous (talk) 21:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :I removed the five tailed beast because we are never told of its abilities. Also, not all of the jinchūriki were using tailed beast skills. Joshbl56 21:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 7 Tails Since it was shown that the 7-tails can fly and Fu can do such a thing starting at 2 tails, show we mention this as a tailed beast skill for the 7 tails? Flight?Umishiru (talk) 22:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd say so, though I'm hesitant. Like we spoke of over on the Jinchūriki talk page, it is almost certain that most if not all of these Jinchūriki could do what B does: perform partial Tailed Beast transformations while still remaining human. As far as I know, we don't add unique traits or jutsu to pages unless they displayed it while living (i.e the Summoning tech. used by several of the revived). Skitts (talk) 01:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) But summoning others is something that we know it's due to Edo Tensei. If the beast has indeed been resealed, that is an ability derived from the beast. Omnibender - Talk - 01:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What about the scales jutsu that fuu used?-- (talk) 05:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) eastfire for all we know rinpungakure no jutsu could be a skill of her own seperate from her tailed beast. as we know way too little about her or her techniques much less her bijuu. only time will tell. (talk) 05:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) yes I do agree with you but considering that its an insect scale I think there is a relationship -- (talk) 05:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) eastfire in fact i had the idea that fuu would use some type of insect or bug based techniques (kinda like like how yugito has a cat theme ((with the flaming mice and razor claws)). but thees too little info. on her skills, although i do suggest adding something in her abilities section or trivia about her bug theme (you know spitting butterfly/moth sparkles and making wings to fly) however i do think we should get an admin to agree, so as to avoid an edit war. (talk) 05:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) So how about you admins? -- (talk) 06:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC)m eastfire While it's true that her techniques has a thematic connection to her tailed beast, we simply don't know if it definitely comes from it. We're holding off on listing that and Yugito's techniques for now because there's no way to tell for sure, though in Fū's case, there's also the fact that her technique was labelled as "hiden", which suggests others can learn it as well, if they're taught the secrets of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 10:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, it was I that suggested that Yugito's claws are a tailed beast skill, I was denied though T_T --Elveonora (talk) 14:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Jinchūriki forms reordering In keeping with the recent rearrange of jinchūriki transformations, I think we should also consider moving up the partial transformation. As seen in 566, when they changed from the partial transformation to version 2, the Eight-Tails said that they "powered up". This would be consistent with us never seeing a chakra cloak from Gaara, as all he would have done was a partial transformation. The one thing I find odd about this is that it would imply that some control is needed to manifest a rather weak form of transformation, but that is part of the beast itself instead of just its chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you explain again ? I don't get the issue. --Elveonora (talk) 22:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe partial transformation require a level of control or refinery. Also remember they are going from one or two tails to full version 2 with Han going full transformation.Umishiru (talk) 22:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) @Elveonora: In this week's chapter, Hachibi said that they powered up when they went into version two. That would mean that version 2 is more powerful than partial transformation, even though partial transformation actually turns them into part of the beast. However, partial transformations are something that require a certain control over the tailed beast. It requires more control to do it, but by the looks of it, it's less powerful than version two, which is something that requires less control. Considerin the forms are listed in the pages according to how powerful they are, this would mean that partial transformations would be moved up in the page, for example, to before version one sections, regardless of it requiring more control. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Naruto is the interesting case. He is the only one to display chakra cloak and partial transformation in his initial and version 1 forms. In Gaara's and others case they used no chakra cloak to use partial transformations and in their initial/version 1 forms have no physical changes like Naruto. This is possibly due to Naruto having no control over his transformations. And I see, I think Version 2 is combination of Version 1 and partial transformation. Imagine it like Gaara's miniature Shukaku form but add to it him being overwhelmed in Shukaku's chakra cloak as well. --Elveonora (talk) 22:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So what about version 2 and Sora, Kin&Gin ? --Elveonora (talk) 23:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) @elevenora Naruto has never done a partial transformation, let alone in his Initial Jinchuriki state or version 1. Partials are manifesting an actual body part of the beast while in human form. Oh, and Sora isn't canon and Kin and Gin aren't technically Jinchuriki. Skitts (talk) 20:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh really ? Hope you are joking. --Elveonora (talk) 22:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I;m not joking. He has never--not once-- done a Partial Transformation. A partial transformation is to do what B (and Gaara) do, as well as what the revived Jinchuriki did just a couple of chapters ago. Skitts (talk) 00:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What about sharp teeth, nails and spiky hair ? --Elveonora (talk) 02:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) That what naturally happens when he accesses the Nine-Tails' Chakra, it happens to Killer B, and Sora (non-canon) as well. Questionaredude (talk) 02:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I have never noticed any change on Killer B when he used version 1. Have a manga chapter where its shown ? Also Utakata in anime used cloak without any changes to his body. --Elveonora (talk) 02:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 413, with the exception if the hair bit which might just be a Naruto/Kyūbi thing though I don't think that's partial transformation.--Cerez365™ 03:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Note here http://www.mangareader.net/93-417-14/naruto/chapter-412.html and here http://www.mangareader.net/93-418-5/naruto/chapter-413.html for teeth and nail changes Questionaredude (talk) 03:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Jinchūriki Forms - Separate Article I was wondering if, given the recent demonstrations by the resurrected jinchūriki, it would be worthwhile to now create a separate article which focuses solely on the different Jinchūriki Forms (Version 1, Version 2, etc.). This way we can provide general overviews of each and link the other individual jinchūriki forms articles to just this page, rather than having the long lists in the "See Also" sections on each. Blackstar1 (talk) 20:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unnecessary really. Anything general can put into the Jinchuriki or this page. Creating a new page just to link to another page seems unnecessarily complicated.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I think you misunderstood what I was suggesting. Currently we link every page like that of Killer B's Jinchūriki Forms, to all other jinchūriki articles (including this one) using a long see also list at the bottom of the respective pages, which I find unnecessary. Given this and that there has been confusion other what each particular form (Version 1, Version 2, etc.) entails, I'm proposing that we create a specific page that provides a general and concise overview of all of the forms, which we then link to within every page instead of the current list. That way only the new "Jinchūriki Forms" article would need to include such a list, while also providing others with a clear definition of each of the forms. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, failing the creation of an entirely new article, the Tailed Beast Control page could potentially be expanded to incorporate what I'm proposing, but I'd still like to hear other opinions. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC)